If U Seek Amy
"If U Seek Amy" (editado pela rádio como "If U See Amy") é uma canção gravada pela cantora estadunidense Britney Spears para seu sexto álbum de estúdio, Circus (2008). Foi lançado em 10 de março de 2009 pela Jive Records como o terceiro single do álbum, e foi escolhido por uma enquete no site oficial de Spears. "If U Seek Amy" foi escrito e produzido pelo produtor sueco Max Martin, que também escreveu sucessos anteriores para seus três primeiros álbuns e marcado como retorno a música de Spears para Martin desde 2001. Na canção, Spears está à procura de uma mulher chamada Amy em um clube e, embora pareça ser sobre sexo, é realmente sobre como a sociedade percebe sua vida. Musicalmente, "If U Seek Amy" é um música dance pop com influências de electropop e uso de instrumentos como sintetizadores e tímpanos. "If U Seek Amy" foi geralmente bem recebido pelos críticos contemporâneos, que elogiaram os vocais confiantes de Spears e freqüentemente citaram o single como o destaque do álbum. Após o seu lançamento, "If U Seek Amy" causou polêmica em países de língua inglesa pelo seu eufemismo e conteúdo lírico, junto com o fato de que a pronúncia em determinado dialeto, "If U Seek Amy" poderia ser interpretado como "Fuck Me", o que fez com que o Parents Television Council (PTC) ameaçasse apresentar queixas por indecência contra qualquer estação de rádio que tocasse a música durante o dia. Uma versão editada da canção intitulada "If U See Amy" foi lançada em algumas regiões, incluindo em estações de propriedade da Clear Channel Radio e Austereo Radio Network. "If U Seek Amy" foi um sucesso moderado, alcançando o top vinte em países como Austrália, Estados Unidos, Canadá, Irlanda, Reino Unido e muitos outros. Ele também foi o seu terceiro single de Circus a chegar ao top vinte nos Estados Unidos. }} |option2=Letra | La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la Oh baby, baby, have you seen Amy tonight? Is she in the bathroom, is she smokin' up outside? (Oh!) Oh baby, baby, does she take a piece of lime For the drink that I'mma buy her, do you know just what she likes? (Oh!) Oh (Oh) Tell me have you seen her, cause I'm so (Oh) I can't get her off of my brain I just wanna go, to the party she gon' go Can't somebody take me home? Haha, hehe, haha, ho Love me, hate me Say what you want about me But all of the boys and all of the girls Are begging to if you seek Amy Love me, hate me But can't you see what I see? All of the boys and all of the girls Are begging to if you seek Amy (Love me, hate me) La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up I don't know where or when and now they're closin' up the club (Oh!) I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face But it's hard to see with all the people standin' in the way (Oh!) Oh (Oh) Tell me have you seen her, cause I'm so (Oh) I can't get her off of my brain I just wanna go, to the party she gon' go Can't somebody take me home? Haha, hehe, haha, ho Love me, hate me Say what you want about me But all of the boys and all of the girls Are begging to if you seek Amy Love me, hate me But can't you see what I see? All of the boys and all of the girls Are begging to if you seek Amy (Love me, hate me) Ohhhh, say what you want about me Ohhhh, but can't you see what I see? (Love me, hate me) Yeahh, say what you want about me (La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la) So tell me if you see her (Let me know what she was wearing and what she was like) Cause I've been waiting here forever (Let me know where she was going I don't mind) Oh baby, baby, if you seek Amy tonight (Oh!) Oh baby, baby, we'll do whatever you'll like Oh baby, baby, baby Oh baby, baby, baby... La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la Love me, hate me Say what you want about me But all of the boys and all of the girls Are begging to if you seek Amy Love me, hate me But can't you see what I see? All of the boys and all of the girls Are begging to if you seek Amy Love me, hate me Say what you want about me (Yeaaaah) (La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la) (Yeah) Love me, hate me But can't you see what I see? All of the boys and all of the girls Are begging to if you seek Amy (Love me, hate me) Ohhhh, say what you want about me Ohhhh, but can't you see what I see? (Love me, hate me) Yeahh, say what you want about me All of the boys and all of the girls Are begging to if you seek Amy }} }} Categoria:Canções Categoria:Singles Categoria:Canções de Circus Categoria:Singles de Circus